Pata plus Yoshiki égal Pashiki
by Elorin
Summary: OS X JAPAN. Une horreur à pattes xD Plus exactement: qu'est-ce qui peut arriver lorsqu'un hide malicieux a l'idée de "fusionner" Yoshiki et Pata en un même être...En prenant pas forcément que leurs qualités! Un gros n'importe quoi...


**Rating:** Les pertes de neurones sont plus que conséquentes durant la lecture de cette fic. J'ai subis le même traitement en l'écrivant si ça peut vous rassurer. Donc faîtes gaffe mais n'ayez pas peur...enfin, pas trop.

**Disclaimer:** X-Japan, Pata, Yoshiki, pardonnez-moiiiii de vous avoir fait..._ ça_.

**Notes: **Euuuh... Tout ça c'est la faute d'Atsushi Sakurai! xD Et d'un live assez spécial dont j'ai pas réussi à retrouver la video sur youtube. Mais il m'en reste une image assez éloquente: . img168(point)imageshack(point)us(slash)my(point)php(pointd'interrogation)image(égal)76712557dx1(point)pn vous trouvez pas qu'il ressembleà un mix de Pata et Yoshiki? Non? Bah malheureusement pour vous Falxo et moi on trouvait que si. Scénario made in Falxo et moi. Bon courage!

X Japan faisait un break entre deux chansons. Ils travaillaient depuis quelques mois sur leur nouvel album, Jealousy et Yoshiki se montrait aussi intraitable que d'habitude. Aussi les autres membres savouraient ce petit moment de répit providentiel. Ils étaient morts de fatigue.

Ainsi lorsque le bruit des souliers du leader se fit entendre dans le couloir, les musciens s'enfoncèrent encore un peu et se firent encore plus mous dans leurs fauteuils.

**-Il devra me foutre des coups de pieds au cul pour que j'me lève,** prévint Taiji, les yeux mi-clos.

**-Ne le tente pas,** s'amusa Toshi.

**-Toi on t'a déjà dit de te la fermer! Si t'as plus de voix on va en chiier...s**e moqua le bassiste en envoyant un coussin à la tête du chanteur.

**-Je croyais que t'étais naze!**

**-Je croyais que t'avais mal à la gorge! Prends exemple sur Pata**! rétorqua Taiji du tac au tac.

hide eut un léger sourire en observant à son tour le guitariste qui semblait somnoler dans son coin alors qu'il les écoutait en fait attentivement. C'est sûr que Yoshiki n'avait pas le caractère accomodant de Pata...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses se leva d'un bond, pris d'un éclair de génie qui lui était brutalement tombé dessus. Il y avait une solution. Il avait une solution plus exactement.

FUSIIIOOOON!

Un peu plus tard les membres d'X Japan furent aimablement conviés à foutre le camp pour laisser leur chef trouver en paix les dernières retouches – in-dis-pen-sa-bles- de la battre sur Stab me in the back.

Au moment de refermer la porte sur Pata, Yoshiki s'écroula au sol, plié de douleur. Un seul mot hurlait dans son crâne, suivit par l'échoc d'un rire sardonique:

FUSIIIOOOON!

Pata l'entendit tomber et se retourna intrigué. Voyant son leader au sol, il tenta de le récupérer mais à peine eut-il effleuré ses épaules qu'une atroce souffrance lui vrilla l'estomac, le projetant sur son ami.

FUSIIIOOOON!

Pashiki rouvrit les yeux un peu étonné de se voir allongé au sol. Et accessoirement vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une chemise hawaïenne. Il loucha sévèrement dessus durant une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Il avait bien envie de l'enlever mais le toucher était vraiment agréable sur sa douce peau de bébé... Il secoua sa longue chevelure pour se décider à se mettre au boulot. Il attrapa les deux premières choses à peu près longues, droites et dures sur lesquelles ses mains purent se poser et se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers son instrument fétiche et bourrin.

Une fois son royal fessier appliqué sur le cuir du siège, Pashiki afficha un grand sourire gamin, contemplant les tomes d'un air ravi. Avant de se mettre à les frapper dans le plus joyeux désordre et avec un entrain débordant. Entrain qui fut brutalement stoppé lorsqu'un bout de verre lui heurta l'arcarde sourcillière.

**-Oh?**

Il inclina la tête sur le côté, perplexe. Ses cheveux retombèrent sur son visage, cachant l'air de chaton perdu qu'il affichait. Un peu de sang lui dégoulinait sur un de ses yeux ce qui limitait encore un peu plus son champ de vision.

Mais il n'était pas encore assez abruti pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il tenait deux tessons de bouteille entre ses mains à la place de ses habituelles baguettes. Il eut un instant de suspens avant d'avoir l'idée de regarder autour des dits tessons: des débris de Jack Daniel's un peu partout sur sa batterie et par terre.

Il eut ensuite un grand sourire débile et se remit à frapper de plus belle. Comme un grand gamin et comme dans le PV de Cinderella, il massacrait sa batterie à grands renforts de moulinets de bras totalement inutiles.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dans un grand hurlement hystérique, il se releva sans s'occuper de sa peau nue qui s'accrochait au cuir du siège de la batterie. Il rejeta à grands renforts de coups de pieds sa batterie loin de lui, la laissant s'effondrer avec fracas.

Il allait se faire engueuler mais tant pis!

**-I WANT SEX FOR SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIX**

Il attrapa les bouteilles de Jack que Pata n'avait pas eu le temps de liquider entièrement et s'en aspergea complètement, renversant le whisky au-dessus de sa tête inclinée en arrière, bouche grande ouverte pour avaler la majorité du liquide. Il s'étouffa avec une bonne dizaine de fois et finit par balancer les bouteilles qu'il venait de vider au sol. Suivie aussitôt par d'autres, certaines déjà vides, d'autres vidées aussi-sec.

Pashiki finit par tomber à genou au milieu des éclats de verre, trempé de Jack et de sueur. Il était émerveillé par toutes les couleurs qui naissaient des débris. Un grand sourire goguenard déforma aussitôt ses traits.

**-Endless Rain en beaucoup, beaucoup plus joli...Plous sexual!**

L'alcool avait achevé les quelques neurones qui lui restaient et il se jeta à plat ventre sur le sol dans un grand éclat de rire.

**-Comme à la piscineeuuuuh! **

Sans cesser son fou rire il se mit à faire de grands roulés-boulés au milieu des restes de Jack. A plat ventre. Sur le dos. A plat ventre. Sur le dos. A plat ventre.

**-C'bon le Jack quand même...**

Il s'affala une dernière fois sur le dos, bras et jambes en croix. Ses cheveux et sa chemise formaient une harmonieuse étole qui ne couvrait quasiement rien de son corps parsemé de coupures et de bouts de verres. Il ne les sentait pas. Non, une toute autre idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit:

**-Chat ferait une putain de couverture d'album ça...**

Il bailla avec un dernier rire et se releva ou plutôt se mit à quatre pattes.

**-Le chat...Faut que j'aille le nourrir. **

Pashiki inclina à nouveau la tête sur le côté et se mit à avancer à quatres pattes tant bien que mal. Arrivé devant la guitare de Pata il referma ses doigts dessus sans même s'arrêter. Traînant le pauvre instrument derrière lui il réussit l'exploit d'appuyer sur la poignée de la porte sans se redresser complètement.

La porte s'ouvrit lorsqu'il s'affala lamentablement dessus, y laissant d'ailleurs une légère trace de sang.

**-Neko-chaaan...**

Soudain remotivé, ses yeux prirent un air plus éveillé. Il se releva enfin, en s'accrochant aux murs et en utilisant la guitare comme canne précisons-le, et se mit à courir en zig-zag. Il braillait **«Neko-chaaaan»** comme un abruti mais il avançait. Vers la sortie.

...

A peu près deux heures et demie plus tard il était dehors de l'immeuble, sur un boulevard Tokyoïte. Il s'engouffra dans le premier taxi assez stupide pour l'embarquer sous le regard terrifié du conducteur. Pashiki s'allongea sur le siège arrière, soudain pris de brusques maux d'estomac...

**-Du Jack...faut du Jack...ça guérit tout ça...**

Il retint tant bien que mal un** «beuh»** d'ivrogne et communiqua l'adresse de Pata puis la sienne au pauvre taxi. Il leva un court instant le museau jusqu'à la fenêtre mais abandonné aussi sec, ça bougeait beaucoup trop vite pour lui.

Lorsqu'enfin le véhicule le largua – il n'y pas d'autres mots- devant son manoir, il s'écroula sur le trottoir, amorphe et presque mort.

Jusqu'à ce que son chat ait l'idée de vouloir rentrer chez lui.

**-Ce gros balourd de matou orange...**

Il se reveilla et se mit à ramper, la guitare faisant un bruit d'enfer derrière lui, vers le félin abasourdi.

**-Caliiiin, le chat, caliiiin...**

Le chat étant un peu plus intelligent que le chauffeur de taxi il poussa un miaulement perçant et...se cara_pata_ à toutes pattes. Pashiki poussa un hurlement strident de femme trompée et se mit à lui courir après dans toutes les trop nombreuses pièces du manoir, tout fatigue, ivresse, sang, oubliés.

**-Chatooooon viens faire un caliiiin à tonton Pashikiiii alleeeez!**

L'homme finit par faire une sacrée glissade sur le sol carrelée. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'on son nez heurta vivement le bas d'un meuble...sous lequel deux yeux félins le surveillait.

**-Coupaaiiin!**

Il lui livra un grand sourire ... et reçut en récompense un magnifique crachat. Pashiki fronça le nez et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un air outragé. D'une main ensanglantée il se frotta le visage pour effacer l'affront. Il lança un regard mauvais au matou.

**-Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de toute ma vie! Sale ... chat de gouttière! **

Sans se démonter, le blond rendit le crachat au chat qui se demandait pourquoi son gentil maître aux boucles brunes était devenu un tel monstre en si peu de temps. Il s'aplatit au sol en miaulant:

**-Neko-sama rendez-moi Pata-chaaan! **

Pashiki s'essuia la bouche avec dignité et entrepit de se tapir lui-même, guettant l'heure où le mistigri oserait s'approcher un peu. Lui qui voulait juste un peu d'affection...

**-Minet... Minouminou... hup...**

Jaaaaack... Il lui fallait encore du Jack. Jamais à court d'idée, il entreprit de suçoter une de ses mèches encore imbibée de tennesse tout en marmonnant.

**-Gentiiil... Allez viens là...Viens boire un coup avec tonton...**

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée du précieux liquide d'une bouteille qui avait atterit comme par hasard dans sa main au bon moment.

**-Y en aura pu pour toi si tu con..continu..beuuuh..nues! Faut tous être tout nuuuuuuuuus!C'est la fête! Les éléphants roses!**

Pashiki manqua de vomir une première fois, une deuxième fois...pis oublia le verbe manqua dans la phrase...

**-...Mais pourquoi y a deux chats sous ce fucking buffet? C'est une colonie?T'as fais des p'tits, vieux? Tu veux pas m'en laisser un? Alleeeez bisous!!**

Il avança les lèvres pour embrasser un des chats imaginaires et ne se prit qu'un jet de salive supplémentaire. Cette fois-ci, il ne réagit pas tout de suite avant de se laisser retomber encore un peu plus au sol, la bouche toujours en coeur.

**-Oooooh... Kami-sama...**geignit-il douloureusement. **Mourir...je vais tout simplement mourir! Là! **

Satisfait de cette nouvelle idée il relacha la bouteille à présent vide et laissa Morphée l'emportait au pays des roses tombant du ciel...

hide eut un soupir, plus soulagé qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. En fait un hybride Pata/Yoshiki avait été une très mauvaise idée. Le guitariste leva les yeux au ciel:

**-Dîtes, vous étiez obligé de prendre que leurs mauvais côtés? **

Il baissa la bouteille de Jack avec laquelle il avait voulu assommer Pashiki avant que celui-ci ne s'endorme de lui-même. La première avec laquelle il avait essayé avait été capturée par le batteur. Dieux qu'il avait de la force quand il voulait celui-là!

Attendri il observa l'être étrange qui gisait à ses pieds au milieu d'une flaque de sang mêlée à du vomi très frais. Pas géniale l'odeur. Presque totalement nu, à peine recouvert d'une longue chevelure bouclée brune et blonde, Pashiki dormait avec l'air bienheureux qu'avait Pata lorsqu'il somnolait...l'érotisme de Yoshiki en plus.

**-Bon j'le veux bien endormi et propre... **souffla hide.

Il était mignon cette chose. Mais pas de tout repos. Il soupira et lança un regard navré au chat de Pata. Il avait du boulot... Laver Pashiki, le manoir ,le studio, trouver une nouvelle guitare et une nouvelle batterie, reconstituer les stocks de Jack.. Et évidemment défusionner les deux abrutis.

Pata se releverait simplement avec un mal de tête épouvantable... Comme toujours.

Yoshiki... hide écarquilla les yeux en découvrant ce qui allait se passer... Il s'était encore plus foutu dans la merde là! Yoshiki écrirait une chanson de 28 minutes et 56 secondes pour expliquer de manière surréaliste le rêve qu'il avait fait après le départ de l'équipe du studio. Un rêve?

**-Un cauchemard, oui. Ca m'apprendra tiens... **soupira hide en traînant le corps de Yoshiki loin du chat, par les cheveux.

DEFUSIIIOOOON!!

Hm note de fin: Désolée pour tout ça xD Si vous vous êtes pas enfuis n'hésitez pas à reviewer ;) Pour l'explication: hide a -on ne sait comment- fait une fusion en un être de Pata et Yoshiki. Et la bouteille qui tombe du ciel c'était un essai d'assommage de la part d'hide.


End file.
